


Aphrodisiac

by TheaNishimori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Obscene Slurping, Oysters, Seduction, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: Peter tries to get Tony's attention. He succeeds.





	Aphrodisiac

Peter made sure Tony was looking his way before slurping down another oyster. He kept the sound quiet – it was barely audible over the noise of the busy restaurant – but the slow, wet, sucking sound was definitely obscene. His slight moan at the delicious flavor of the mollusk only added to the innuendo. 

Tony’s jaw fell slack and he gulped before licking his lips. Peter knew then that if the older man hadn’t been aroused already, he certainly was now. 


End file.
